Last Christmas
by gibsongrl
Summary: Last Christmas Brittany and Santana celebrated their engagement, but it's a year later and they're broken up.  Can Christmas magic help bring them back together?  Brittana xmas oneshot


**A/N: **This is just a little one shot that came out while I've been writing my other story. I was listening to Christmas music and the lack of Brittana in episode 9 just made me want to write some more Christmas Brittana so I ended up with this mostly fluffy little oneshot.

Enjoy and for those of you reading "Take Me Anywhere", next chapter is coming soon. It's a little bit of a heavier chapter so it's taking me some time but it'll be up either tomorrow or the day after Xmas depending on what I get done tonight.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come over?" Quinn asked as she tossed a pan into the sink. "It's just Pete and I tonight."<p>

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I want, to spend a romantic Christmas Eve with you and your fiancee." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "I'll pass." Quinn sighed heavily on the other end.

"I just hate to see you spending Christmas all on your on Santana. No one should have to do that."

"I'm going to be tied up here for a while anyway." she said, shuffling papers across her desk. "I really have a ton to do and this is a good time to catch up."

"Please don't stay at work all night on Christmas Eve? Seriously, at least go home and relax with a nice glass of wine or something."

"We'll see. I might migrate home at some point. I do still have to feed Teddy." she said, frowning slightly at the thought of the cat Brittany had left behind, who she had actually bonded with.

"Good." Quinn responded as they both paused in thought. "How are you doing today Santana? Really?" Santana sighed and sat back in her chair, shaking her head.

"I'm sad." she admitted. "I miss her."

"So call her."

"Stop pretending it's that simple." she fiddled with the wire to the phone. "A year ago today I was proposing to her in our apartment Quinn. And now she's off doing her own thing on some stupid tour probably hooking up with countless other people. Probably with countless other _guys. _Gross. Not like she could ever pick a side._" _Santana grumbled.

"Are you seriously picking now to get weird about Brittany's bisexuality? I think you have more pressing issues." Quinn asked and Santana sighed.

"No..." Santana grumbled. "It's just annoying that she has this unlimited pool of people who are probably salivating all over her and she's probably hooking up left and right while I'm here alone and miserable. And still in the same apartment."

"You sound like a child. It's not like you haven't had opportunities to hook up over the past year. We set you up on a lovely date." Santana made a noise of disgust. "And there was that hot girl at the bar who totally would have gone home with you a couple weeks ago."

"She had bad teeth."

"Excuses, excuses. There's always an excuse."

"Whatever, I'm damaged and everyone I meet sucks so it's not going to work."

"You never even gave anyone a shot."

"Maybe because they aren't what I want?"

"Well if what you want is Brittany then why won't you swallow your massive pride and call her?"

"She didn't want me Quinn. She chose her career over us."

"She chose to go on tour, not to dump you."

"Stop siding with her!"

"I'm not!" Quinn huffed. "I'm just trying to point out once more that you could have stayed together. People do it all the time."

"Her priorities were clear."

"You are so stubborn." Quinn said with frustration.

"Whatever." Quinn just groaned.

"What if I told you that she definitely wasn't hooking up?" Quinn asked. "Would that make you feel any better?"

"Is it true?" Santana asked curiously.

"Maybe."

"Stop fucking with me and just tell me if she's with anyone please? I admit it, I want to know." she said with defeat.

"It's true." Quinn spoke gently. "And I'm probably overstepping here but...she misses you."

"Just how often do you talk to her?" Santana asked curiously.

"Enough to know that she's heartbroken."

"Maybe she should have thought about that before she decided to go follow some newbie pop flavor of the month on a world tour."

"Okay, this conversation, much like every other one we have on this topic, is clearly going nowhere."

"Well, are you going to tell me anything else about her?" Santana asked grumpily.

"Depends. What do you want to know?"

"Nothing, not like I care. She can do whatever she wants." she shot defensively.

"Sometimes you're like my own personal version of Jeckyll and Hyde. Seriously, you should get help."

"Mmm, much like your high school years, huh?" she teased.

"Okay, I walked into that one."

"Do you tell her about me?"

"Only when she asks." Quinn said with a smirk. "But I respect both of your personal boundaries so I try and leave the details out." They sat in silence as Santana pondered over the fact that Brittany still asked about her and tried to pretend she didn't care.

"I better get going." she said, clearing her throat of the lump that had formed. "I don't want to stay here all night and I have a few things to get done."

"Okay." Quinn said gently. "If you do re-consider, there's always room for one more. We'd be glad to have you."

"Thanks Q, but I'll take a raincheck. I think I'm just going to take your advice and spend the night with a bottle of red."

"Okay." Quinn said sadly. "Merry Christmas Santana."

"Merry Christmas." she said sadly. "Quinn?" she said quickly, trying to catch the other girl before she hung up.

"She's really single?" she couldn't help but pry.

"Yep." she said and Santana sighed, torn about how relieved that small piece of knowledge made her feel.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Have a good night."

"You too, tell Pete I said hi." she said before finally hanging up.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, she made her way back to her apartment, the apartment that still held so many memories of her and Brittany's life together. The apartment they had bought as soon as Santana got a signing bonus with her PR firm out of college. She hated it and loved it at the same time.<p>

She greeted George, the doorman, quietly as she made her way into the elevator, briefcase and mail in hand, and hit 24 on the numbers displayed in front of her. With a sigh, she fell back against the wall, glancing up at the display to see it was 8:35.

As the elevator halted to her stop, she shoved off the wall and mentally prepared herself to face the emptiness of the apartment on the anniversary of a night that had initially held such a positive memory. She frowned sadly thinking how quickly it fell apart. A relationship that spanned most of her life in some form or another totally lost in a few short days.

As she put the key in the door she thought she heard soft noise on the other side. She frowned, trying to recall if there was any way she left her stereo on the morning as she pushed the door open and only to be met with the soft illumination of Christmas lights. Lights she most definitely hadn't put up on a tree she most definitely hadn't bought. She glanced around to all of the decorations that had been set up, taking in the soft sound of Christmas music on the stereo coupled with the smell of food from the kitchen.

"Q, if this is some sick joke, I'm taking back your ke-" she paused in mid sentence as a figure appeared from the kitchen. Not just any figure, the person she'd spent every day of the past year – of most of her existence – thinking about. She swallowed hard in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas Eve." Brittany said gently.

"I'm aware of the date." She spoke curtly. Brittany frowned, looking down at her feet.

"I didn't want you to be alone." she said softly.

"Brittany, that's not your problem anymore."

"Santana, I'm sorry. I know this is a lot but I just kept thinking of you being here alone and I thought of last Christmas and all of our Christmases before that and I just couldn't live with the thought of you sitting here alone in a dark and empty apartment." Santana swallowed and shook her head.

"Please don't start acting like you care."

"San, come-"

"Don't call me that."

"Santana," Brittany corrected pointedly, "I have never not cared."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you ran out on me to tour the world." Brittany shook her head.

"For the life of me I can't understand why you were so opposed to me finally following my dream."

"I proposed to you last Christmas Brittany. I put my heart, everything I had into you." she said, dropping her bag to the ground and tossing her coat aside, as she moved to stand in front of her.

"And I accepted your proposal."

"Right and 3 weeks later you went from planning a wedding to planning a tour." she spat. Brittany shook her head. "It was pretty clear where your priorities were."

"I finally had the opportunity to do something I'd been working towards my whole life. I had the chance to live out my dreams. How do you not understand that? Do you think I would ever do anything to hold you back from your dreams?"

"Did you ever stop to realize that you _were_ my dream?" she yelled in anger. "That this was my dream?" she asked, waving her hands around. "All I ever wanted was to be with you." Brittany swallowed hard, eyes filling with tears. "I wanted to settle down with you. I was ready to put you first, to put us first, the way I always have, and start a new chapter of our lives together. I was ready to start a family with you. That's was my dream. One you had no problem taking from me."

"We could have had both, the tour was 9 months-"

"Brittany we went over this a million times after you were offered the tour. We both know there would have been another tour and another tour and before you knew it we'd be apart more than we were together. I'd be sitting home on my own, maybe even raising a child at some point, wondering where you were every night and who you were with. I'm not someone who likes to be played for a fool Brittany."

"Who I was with?" Brittany scoffed, through her blurred tears. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"It happens all the time in situations like this. It's logic. You spend more time away from home and you start to need closeness and seek it were you can get it. You're on tour spending night after night with beautiful and talented people and you're all part of something together. It's really easy to get wrapped up in the magic of all that. It wouldn't take you long to figure out that you could do a lot better than a your bitchy, paper pushing wife back at home."

"Santana-"

"No!" she said firmly. "Brittany, I'm tired and I'm so done with this. Today has been impossibly hard for me. Every day is impossibly hard for me. I'm surrounded with memories of you and us and on the one day I wanted to try and put some distance there and just take my mind of it, here you are barging back into my life unannounced and re-creating the one day I wish I could forget."

"I just wanted to do something special for you. To give you a Christmas you could enjoy."

"Enjoy?" she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't think of anything I'd enjoy less than being faced with all of this." she spat, motioning around her.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, hugging herself tightly. "This was a dumb idea...I just knew you were alone and I was worried about you." she said through her tears and Santana fought hard to not care. "There's food in the kitchen." she sniffled through a sad smile. "I learned how to make this awesome shrimp and there's risotto and bread and some wine so," she pointed towards the door. "I'm just going to go. You enjoy it." she said, brushing past her and out the door as quickly as possible.

Santana sighed in frustration, cursing under her breath as she made her way into the kitchen and kicked the garbage pail, startling Teddy who cried and ran off down the hall. She scowled looking around and shaking her head at the scene before her, dinner on the stove and the table impeccably set in the hideous holiday plates that Brittany had insisted on two years ago.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a few deep breaths as she looked around once more and her eyes fell on Brittany's coat, slung over a chair in the corner. She frowned sadly, and walked over, grabbing it before making her way quickly out her front door to see the elevator was already on it's way down and on 10.

"Shit." she muttered, hitting the button in quick succession and flipping her phone out of her pocket to quickly hit Brittany's only to be met with a ringing coming from the pocket of the coat in her hands. "Of course." she said, waiting for the elevator to make it's ways back up as she still internally processed the events of the past 20 minutes.

Finally making her way downstairs she asked George the doorman if he'd seen Brittany and he nodded, pointing her in the direction of the corner where she saw the frazzled blonde raising her hand on the avenue and trying to catch a cab.

"Brittany!" she yelled, breaking into as swift a jog as possible considering she was still wearing heels from her day at the office. "Britt!" she said, Brittany's red, tear stained face turning to meet her own gaze as she slowed to a brisk walk. Finally catching up she stood in front of her, and they searched each other eyes, not knowing what to say, Brittany looking at her questioningly. "Your coat." she said softly, handing her the green coat she'd bought her early last winter.

"Thanks." Brittany said nodding, with disappointment evident and tears still streaming freely as she took the piece of clothing from her. Santana grasped her wrist before she could turn back around and attempted to ignore the jolt of electricity she felt as she made contact with Brittany for the first time in so long. She let out a heavy breath and nodded towards the building, looking at Brittany pleadingly.

"Come inside Brittany." she said softly and Brittany looked at her in confusion. She shook her head, resisting the urge to wipe the tears off Brittany's cheeks and sighed. "At least come have dinner, you put all that work into it. We'll call you a cab later."

"I- but...I-"

"Please?" Santana asked seriously, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry I kicked you out. I was shocked and seeing you like this on today of all days and in the apartment, it just stirred up a lot of emotions. But I was harsh." she nodded, squeezing her wrist gently once more. "Come on." she said and Brittany silently followed. She smiled politely as she passed George and they made their way back into the building and towards the elevator.

"I'm going to go clean up a minute." Brittany said gently, motioning towards the bathroom as Santana gently took her coat and put it on the rack as she nodded. She made her way into the kitchen, pulling open a drawer and uncorking a the bottle of her favorite wine that Brittany had brought, pouring two generous glasses and making her way into the living room, where she met Brittany. She offered her a glass.

"Sit." she said softly, sitting on one end of the couch as Brittany sat on the other, taking a calming sip out of the glass in her hands. They sat like that for a few minutes, watching the fireplace crackle and thinking about everything that had just happened and the events of the past year.

"I'm sorry I came in here and took over today. It was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking." Brittany said breaking the silence as Santana locked eyes with her. "I just," she shrugged, "I missed you so much and I was really worried about you. I always ask Quinn and she won't tell me much but she said you were alone and I can't think of you being alone. Especially not on Christmas."

"It was a big shock." Santana nodded but pulled a tight smile. "But I understand the sentiment." Brittany took a breath and looked around.

"The place looks the same." she said.

"Yeah, Teddy and I haven't changed anything since you left." Santana forced a smile and sighed at her weak attempt at a joke but Brittany giggled.

"I missed Teddy."

"Was he happy to see you?" Santana asked curiously, looking to Brittany who was calling out to the furry grey cat.

"Totally! I thought he might not remember me but he was so excited." she said, scooping him into her arms and kissing his head as he purred. "It was super hard getting all of this decorating done with him all over me." Santana smiled genuinely.

"He'd never forget you Britt, you're his mom." Brittany met her eyes and swallowed at the honest emotion she saw displayed.

"I guess you're right." she whispered, hugging him tightly again. Santana let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"So how was it?" she asked, looking back at Brittany with genuine curiosity. "The tour I mean. Was it everything you wanted it to be?" Brittany thought for a moment before answering, petting Teddy's head as he settled into her lap.

"It was an experience." she said vaguely and Santana furrowed her brow.

"That's it?" she asked expectantly. "I mean, for everything that this tour brought into our lives, all you have to say about it is that it was an experience?" Brittany shrugged and looked back at her.

"Sometimes it was great and sometimes it sucked. It's really hard to put into words San..tana." she said, not wanting to get the other girl upset again.

"I've got time."Santana said softly and Brittany met her eyes once more, before looking forward in thought again.

"I...well, I mean being on stage was pretty amazing." she smiled. "It was fun to dance every night and it was great to work with some of my friends. All of the dancers on the tour were pretty cool and we became a tight group, so that part was nice." she shrugged. "But the travelling...it's exciting and amazing to see all those places, but it's also draining and lonely." she said looking back up at Santana. "I didn't like being without you." she said seriously and Santana swallowed hard, feeling her heartbeat speed up a little against her better judgment.

"You didn't?" she asked, cursing herself for sounding so weak but Brittany just shook her head.

"No. It was miserable." she looked back at the ground. "The dancing was amazing and the thrill of the audience is so electrifying you can almost get lost in it, but still, I don't know if it's the lifestyle I really envision for myself. Not anymore." Santana nodded.

"Do you regret going?"

"In the sense that I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me besides dancing. But it was an experience I think I needed. I got to live my dream for a while...or at least what my dream always had been." she fiddled with her hands. "What about you?"

"Well, I haven't been up to much." she said with a smile. "It's been pretty dull."

"I still want to know. I missed you so much Santana. I want to know how you spent every day." Brittany said emphatically and Santana smirked.

"I don't know if I can give you _every_ day. But how about I start with a summary over dinner?" she asked nodding towards the kitchen. "It's getting late and I haven't eaten all day. Plus you seem to have put a lot of work into dinner and it smells amazing." she admitted and Brittany's face brightened.

"I've been testing this for a week." Santana laughed, wishing she didn't find Brittany so adorable.

"Well, let's go then." she said.

They spent the next hour and a half eating and discussing the events of the past year, Brittany giving more details about her adventures on tour and Santana just going over the highlights of her year, if you could call them that. They didn't sugar coat things and it was evident that both of their stories had gaping holes where the other person should had been. After washing up they returned to the couch with another glass of wine, Santana cutting the distance between them in half as she sat facing Brittany. They sat in a comfortable silence, with content smiles for a few moments before Santana spoke.

"Your parents." she said, confusion suddenly hitting her. "Are you flying to Lima in the morning?" she asked and Brittany shook her head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told them I had important things to take care of here." she shrugged. "They understand."

"Brittany, don't be crazy. Don't get me wrong as much as it shocked and initially angered me, you set up a really thoughtful Christmas Eve and I'm actually really glad you spent it with me. But you don't need to stick around anymore." she shook her head and Brittany just looked at her with determination in her eyes.

"I didn't just come here to set up Christmas Eve for you." she said firmly. "I mean I did and I'm glad it worked out. But Santana, I came here because I don't want to be without you anymore." Santana's eyes widened and she averted her eyes as her mind raced through everything that had happened tonight and previously. "I know I can't just waltz in here and throw together some decorations and a dinner and expect the last year to be forgotten and just pick up where we left off." She stifled a laugh. "God, I wish I could do that...but I've spent countless nights trying to call you and just chickening out because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Santana asked gently, unshed tears brimming from her eyes.

"That you wouldn't want me. That you hated me. That you moved on." she said, looking her right in the eyes and Santana sniffled back her tears, shaking her head.

"Never in a million years could I hate you." she said. "And you should know that."

"When you didn't want to try anymore. When you made me choose...I was stubborn and I didn't want to give up what I worked for. I thought you were just being selfish and I couldn't bring myself to back down even though I knew you would have done that for me." she sniffled. "It was so confusing and I just, having you say it was over was the most painful thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't imagine having it happen again or worse coming back to find you settled in with someone else." Santana sighed.

"Brittany," she said, unsure of how her plans of being so firm and cold had changed so easily, "look at me." Brittany looked up to meet her eyes as she felt Santana scoot closer and lift her chin gently. "I'm sorry." she said, before she knew what she was saying and Brittany's eyes widened with surprise. "I was selfish, but I really just...I couldn't see how you were so willing to walk away." she shook her head. "But as far as being with someone else, I couldn't. I...I didn't even know where to start."

"Me neither."

"It's like I'm physically incapable of being with someone else. Even when I tried to turn it off I couldn't. Quinn tried to set me up once-"

"She what?" Brittany asked and Santana laughed through her tears, wiping one away.

"She just wanted me to stop being so sad. But it was a disaster. She was a lovely girl...but she wasn't you." Brittany smiled back at her. "And trust me I was convinced that you were hooking up with every girl and guy in sight."

"Do you have that little faith in how much I love you?" Brittany asked. "Just because I chose to go, doesn't mean I loved you any less. In fact, now that I've done it? I just love you so much more."

"How did everything get so fucked up?" Santana asked sadly. "We never had any real problems. We were always so perfect. How did we go from a proposal to a break up in 3 weeks?" she shook her head slightly in disbelief. "I know what happened, but still, how did we let it?"

"I don't know." Brittany said, grabbing her hand tentatively and feeling relief when Santana grabbed it back. "But I ask myself that all the time. What I do know, is that I'd do anything to have the chance to be with you again." Santana nodded, taking in the information and processing once more. She'd dreamt about this countless nights, but the stubborn part of her forced herself to wake up every day and deny it was what she wanted. But with Brittany sitting here and being so honest and tender with her, it was impossible to deny any longer.

"When this happened I thought I was the only one in pain. I thought I was wronged." she admitted. "I could never let myself see your side." Brittany searched her eyes, trying to see where she was going. "But deep down I think some part of me was just worried it was your opportunity to do better."

"There could never be better. Not for me." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, hands still entwined.

"There's really been no one else?" Brittany shook her head.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you that no one tried...or even that I didn't try to force myself into it once because I was in pain...but nothing ever got anywhere...at all." she said firmly.

"Sometimes I wanted to so bad, just to forget." Santana whispered. "But I never could because I couldn't stop thinking about you, not even for a minute."

"You're all I think about Santana. I love you." she said, running her right hand gently over Santana's face, who couldn't help leaning into the touch. Her left hand still tangled with Santana's right on the back of the couch and she let out a heavy breath. "I love you so much and I missed you so much."

"Me too." Santana admitted, looking at their entangled hands. She looked back up at Brittany.

"It's only ever been you for me Santana. I've wanted to be with you since high school." she said, leaning closer yet and Santana leaned forward, now a breath away, their breathing heavy and uneven as their eyes fluttered closed. Finally Santana made the move and pressed her own lips against Brittany's softly. Brittany shuddered at the welcome feel of Santana's lips and pulled her more firmly into her. Santana let her arm slide around Brittany's waist as they continued to kiss passionately, making up for all of the time they'd spent apart. Soon they broke apart for air and Brittany looked back at her nervously.

"I..." she said, not really sure of what to say and scared Santana would retreat. "Please give me another chance. Give us another chance."

"I'm tired of fighting." Santana said.

"We're not fighting." Brittany insisted and Santana laughed, sighing with defeat as she shook her head.

"No, I mean, fighting how much I want to be with you." she said honestly. "I just want you. I need you. And as much as I want to be stubborn about this...seeing you here again and hearing you say everything you've said? I just can't be stubborn about it anymore." she shrugged and Brittany let out a small cry of relief before kissing her once more. "We have a lot to figure out." Brittany nodded.

"I know." she whispered. "But we can figure it out together." Santana smiled gently, brushing away a tear that had fallen down Brittany's cheek tenderly.

"I adore you." she said honestly. "And I've been so incomplete without you." she nodded and swallowed. "What happened to us, as much as it's my fault, really screwed me up. I want to make this work with you, but we're going to have to take it slower than you'd expect." Brittany nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to go?" Santana laughed, squeezing her gently an shaking her head.

"I just got you back. Right now, I don't want you to leave the couch, let alone the apartment." Brittany broke out into a grin and leaned forward to hold her tightly.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere you don't want me to ever again."

"No, baby, you'll do what's right for you and we'll make it work together. I'm going to stop being selfish."

"You never were selfish with me."

"I was last year."

"That was just your way of holding on to us. It doesn't matter now, because I just want you." she said reaching up to kiss Santana's jaw as they cuddled back against the arm of the couch.

"You've already got that and this time you're stuck with me." Brittany laughed gently against her chest and Santana reveled in the feeling as Teddy jumped up to curl up at their feet.

"Good."

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now." Santana sighed. "If anyone would have told me this was how my day would have turned out, I would have told them they were insane." she looked down at the blonde on her chest who grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over them. "Did Quinn know?"

"No way. I couldn't trust her. She would have probably talked me out if it anyway. She's extremely protective." Santana laughed.

"True." she sighed, staring at the dwindling fire and relaxing into the feeling of being around Brittany again. "Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked. "Just...I mean, I want to take things kind of slow, as slow as we can realistically expect," she smirked and Brittany chuckled, "but will just lay with me for tonight?"

"For as long as you want." Brittany said softly, snuggling deeply into Santana's neck and placing a kiss there before settling into a comfortable silence as they drifted off into each other's arms. "Merry Christmas San." she whispered as she began to nod off.

"Merry Christmas Britt." Santana returned as her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn quietly opened the door at 9 AM carrying bagels and coffee and was startled by the sight of a tree and decorations as she looked around. She shut the door behind her softly and made her way into the kitchen, placing the bag down and frowning in thought when she saw two sets of dishes in the draining board.<p>

As she walked into the living room she caught sight of the coat she remembered Santana stressing so much over buying for Brittany the previous year and felt even more confusion rise. Making her way towards the bedroom she paused at the image of her two best friends sleeping soundly on the couch, cuddled up tightly under a blanket. She gasped quietly in shock, covering her mouth as she was unable to contain the wild grin that broke out across her face.

Making her way back to the kitchen she grabbed the pad next to the refrigerator and jotted a quick note before making her way towards the door once more. She paused one last time to take in the sight of Brittany and Santana snuggled so peacefully into each other and smiled again as she let herself back out, locking the door behind her.

Half an hour later, Santana felt gentle pecks being placed to her jawline and woke up to find Brittany peppering kisses across her face. She smiled up at her and leaned up to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"It wasn't a dream." she said sleepily as Brittany giggled into another kiss, shaking her head.

"Nope." she said, looking into Santana's eyes lustfully and causing her to remember just how much Brittany liked morning sex. She swallowed in anticipation as Brittany leaned down to suck on her pulse point and she couldn't control the moan that escaped her throat. Brittany's lips met hers once more for a deep, passionate and they kissed with abandon, just exploring each other after being apart for so long.

They lay for a while, hands cautiously exploring, just getting reacquainted until Brittany slipped a hand below Santana's shirt, grinding down on her hips as Santana broke the kiss.

"Mmm, Britt, wait." she said as Brittany just diverted her attention to her neck and was making her way towards her collarbone as Santana pushed her back gently. "Britt." she said gently, caressing her cheek as Brittany finally looked back up at her, eyes clouded over with desire.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing sweetie." she said, rubbing her cheek lovingly as she kissed her nose. "But this isn't really the way to go slow I don't think." she said with a smirk and Brittany laughed, kissing her quickly once more before sitting up.

"Good point." she nodded. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry...I almost let you." she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't make me try again." Brittany teased and Santana grabbed her waist playfully.

"Maybe we should start with some breakfast." Brittany nodded and leaned back down to hover over her once more.

"Good idea. You stay, I'll go put coffee on." she whispered into her lips with a smile, high on being back in Santana's arms.

"Sounds...like...a plan." Santana giggled in between kisses and Brittany bounded off into the kitchen, returning with a bag shortly after. Santana frowned.

"That was too fast for any coffee I know." she motioned towards the bag. "What's that?"

"Quinn was here." Brittany said, sitting on the ground next to the couch as Santana leaned up on her side to peer over her shoulder as Brittany produced a note and turned back to smile at her. She couldn't resist capturing her lips once more as Brittany giggled. "Here, she left a note." Brittany said turning to read.

_Good Morning to BOTH of you! :-)_

_I came to bring Santana breakfast and make sure she wasn't spending her entire _

_Christmas alone, but imagine my surprise seeing that Brittany beat me to it! You _

_looked so peaceful and happy that I couldn't bear to wake you. _

_I don't know what happened,but seeing you two together again, whatever the _

_circumstances, was the best Christmas surprise I could have gotten. I can only_

_hope this means good things for the two of you._

_Please help yourself to the bagels and coffee, it's the least I could do. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Q_

_P.S. I expect a full report later - from both of you._

Santana smirked and Brittany giggled, setting down the note and opening the bag to grab out the food and drinks inside, passing some along to Santana and they ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally pausing to trade bites or steal a kiss.

"Is this weird?" Santana asked, finishing the last of her bagel and tossing a napkin in the bag."

"What?" Brittany asked, confused. Santana shrugged.

"I mean, after everything that happened, this still just feels so right and it's so easy." she shrugged. "I know we're probably both on a high right now and I'm sure we'll have some shit to work through later but for the most part...it's just so easy." Brittany put down her coffee and hopped up to the couch, slipping underneath Santana so she was in her arms.

"San, it's you and me? How could it ever _not_ be comfortable?" she smiled sweetly. "This is where we both belong. It's not always going to be easy, but I think the lesson here is that whenever things get hard, the most important part is for us to stick through it together." she nodded confidently. "I'm pretty sure we can handle anything together." Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I love you...so much."

"I love you too. _So_ much."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For setting up Christmas and for making me stop being so stubborn." she pulled back to look at her seriously. "Thank you for coming back."

"You're still missing the point. There's no where else for me to go." she said simply and Santana just smiled and gave her a sweet kiss before they cuddled back into the couch and decided on what was next. There were lots of decisions and they didn't all have to be made today. But like Brittany said, at least they were making them together.


End file.
